Posts in printed circuit boards are used in some cases to change codes between integrated circuits on the boards by electrically connecting the posts to a ground plane and a specified voltage level. Wires are wire-wrapped onto the posts which are then electrically connected to selected pins of the integrated circuits. If the codes are to be changed, the wires must be reconnected. This is a cumbersome arrangement.
Dual in-line and single in-line package switches can be used on printed circuit boards to readily change codes between integrated circuits on the boards. These switches are normally made with four or eight positions which would take care of boards requiring these numbers of code-changing positions. For the boards requiring two or three or five through seven positions, the DIP or SIP switches would take up valuable room on the boards for the switch positions that would not be used.
A switch is therefore needed that can be used on printed circuit boards either by itself or grouped together with other like switches to change codes for integrated circuits or perform other necessary switching operations without taking up essential space on the boards and which is simple in structure and is easy to manufacture and assemble.